Parejas Disparejas
by milly loca
Summary: Ella se sienta a recordar sus días en la escuela y luego los mira ahí, sentados frente a ella ya con una vida hecha y con hijos, al igual que ella, mas aparte no puede evitar pensar, que todos ellos formas unas curiosas "Parejas Disparejas". Mal resumen pero denle una oportunidad. Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"


**Bueno este sera un fic algo raro, por no decir que sera raro, que espero y les guste n_n**

 **Sin mas que decir, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **Pareja principal:** Bulgaria x Nyo Polonia, leve insinuación de Polonia x Brasil y Rusia x 2P Polonia.

 **Juego de Rol escogido:** World Academy (Botón de reinicio)

 **El presente Fic participa del Mini-reto "Juego de Rol"**

* * *

 **Parejas Disparejas.**

Era un día normal en la escuela "World Academy" un grupo muy variado de amigos estaban en la cafetería como siempre, ya que al parecer era su "punto de reunión", aunque solo estaban algunos cuantos ya que la mitad estaban ocupados con el loco "proyecto de paternidad" que se les ocurrió a los maestros, en la mesa estaban las parejas que estaban trabajando juntos para el proyecto ese raro.

-No entiendo para que hacemos esto-Se quejo un polaco rubio con pinta de... ¿Emo?, ¿Punk?, ¿Gótico?, dejemoslo en "Pandroso"-Digo, no somos tan idiotas para hacer una estupidez de este calibre.

-No digas eso frente a nuestro hijo-Le dijo un ruso gigante a su lado, mientras cargaba al animatronic en forma de bebe.

-Y dale, no es nuestro hijo-Se cruzo de brazos algo sonrojado.

-Parece que tu mami esta en sus días, mejor no hacerla enfadar-Comento el ruso a su lado.

Antes de que Filik pudiera replicar y recalcar su masculinidad, llego otra pareja a la mesa, esa era Felika, la hermana menor de Filik, junto a su pareja Dimitri, un chico búlgaro muy amable, el cual cargaba a su "hijo" en brazos.

-Hola chicos, ¿como están todos?-Pregunto mientras que se sentaba junto a Dimitri.

-Como que, ¿como se llama su bebito?-Pregunto Feliks mirando a su prima sonriendo.

-Se llama Mel-Dijo Dimitri sonriendo mirando a Felika.

La chica solo sonrió animada y miro a sus amigos.

-¿Y como se llaman los de ustedes?-Pregunto la polaca contenta.

-El nuestro se llama Felix, ¿verdad cariño?-Pregunto el ruso sonriendo.

-No es nuestro hijo, ¿Y a quien llamas cariño?-Se cruzo de brazos sonrojado.

Después de las presentaciones de sus "hijos" (ya que es muy largas y no quiero que esto se alargue), todos decidieron irse por diferentes lados, mientras algunos se iba que al Zoológico y otros a caminar o algo, Felika y Dimitri, decidieron irse al jardin de la escuela a caminar junto a su bebe, los dos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Es un día muy lindo-Comento la rubia mientras jugaba con el animatronic en sus brazos, como si fuera un bebe de verdad.

-Si que lo es-Le respondió el joven junto a ella, mientras se ponía a dibujar en su block.

Pero no estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba a su alrededor, el estaba absorto dibujando a la chica frente a el, que para el se miraba tan dulce como el día en que la conoció, y eso no paso desapercibido por la rubia.

-¿Que dibujas?-Pregunto mirándolo curiosa.

-No, nada, son solo bocetos-Dijo algo sonrojado por haber sido atrapado de infraganti.

Felika solo lo miro de forma algo burlona.

-Anda dime, hazlo por esta carita-Le mostró al muñeco que fungía de hijo de ambos.

Dimitri solo suspiro sonriendo y le mostró el dibujo a medio terminar de ella con el bebe, Felika lo miro asombrada y luego sonrió.

-Es hermoso Dimitri-Dijo emocionada-Me gustaría dibujar así.

-Bueno, me alegro que te guste, y espero no te moleste que te use como modelo-Dijo algo sonrojado el chico.

-Pero obvio que no, para mi sera un gran placer hacerlo-Dijo sonriendo alegremente la polaca.

Y dicho esto permitió que Dimitri terminara su dibujo de ella y su "hijo", después el chico arranco el dibujo cuando lo hubo terminado y se lo regalo a Felika.

-Gracias-Dijo mirando el dibujo con atención-Lo cuidare mucho o mejor, lo pondré en un marco y lo pondré en mi mesa de noche.

-Me parece bien, lo que sea que sea mejor para ti-Le dijo sonriendo feliz de ver que a Felika le gusto su dibujo.

-Tienes talento para esto-Dijo la polaca guardando el dibujo y tomando al bebe en brazos-Vamos con los demás.

-Si, de seguro ya debieron de regresar de sus paseos-Comento Dimitri levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas.

Anduvieron un rato hasta la cafetería, cuando salio una pequeña cuestión.

-Voy a extrañar al bebe cuando lo regresemos-Comento la polaca algo triste de solo pensar en eso.

-Lo se, yo igual, pero en un futuro podríamos tener nuestra propia Mel-Comento Dimitri, se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-Quiero decir, cuando tengamos nuestra propia pareja, cada uno, por separado-Se rectifico sonrojado.

Felika solo se rió un poco divertida pero igual de sonrojada que el pobre búlgaro que no sabia para donde hacerse.

-Si, tienes razón-Comento sonriendo feliz.

Pero lo que Felika en realidad quería era que, entre los dos pudieran tener a "Mel" pero no por separado. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cafetería estaban todos reunidos riendo ante la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo ahí, Filik era abrazado por un muy afectuoso Ivan, mientras que el polaco le gritaba hasta de lo que se iba a morir al ruso, pero este ultimo ni en cuenta de las maldiciones que gritaba el polaco mayor del conocido "Trió Polaco".

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto la polaca a su amigo argentino.

-Pasa que Ivan dijo que en un futuro el y Filik iban a casarse y a tener muchos hijos juntos-Comento como si nada el argentino.

-Pero que boca tan mas sucia tiene tu hermano Felika-Se quejo Roderich cargando a su "hijo", suyo y de Diego.

-Típico-Dijeron Felika y Feliks con cara desinteresada.

Los dos se sentaron e ignoraron al ruso y al polaco discutiendo, todos estaban en paz hasta que llego la hora de dormir, todos se fueron a sus cuartos, claro que escucharon a Filik quejarse ya que Ivan insistía en llevarlo en brazos al estilo princesa al cuarto que compartían por ese tiempo.

El fin de semana paso volando para algunos y muy largo para otros, Felika casi llora al momento de entregar al muñeco ya que aunque este bebe era falso le tomo cierto cariño al muñeco.

-La voy a extrañar-Dijo Felika mientras regresaba para poner sus cosas en su cuarto de regreso.

-Ya tranquila-La consolaba Dimitri, quien se ofreció a ayudarla a volver a mudar sus cosas.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Ya habían pasado muchos años de eso al igual que desde que se graduaron de esa escuela donde pasaron muchas, y ahora ella estaba casada con Dimitri y se hizo realidad "la profecía" que hicieron en ese escuela, ahora ambos tenían una hija llamada Mel, y ese día estaban de visita sus viejos amigos, junto con su primo Feliks y su hermano Filik con sus respectivas parejas, Andiroba e Ivan, respectivamente.

Para sorpresa de Felika, Diego termino quedándose con Roderich y juntos adoptaron un niño, y su hermano no fue la excepción debido a que el llego con toda una guardería a su casa, pero conociendo como era el esposo de su hermano no le sorprendía, sin mencionar que Andi estaba esperando a su primer hijo, ahora ella tenia una vida feliz y contenta junto a la persona que amaba, y se sentía bien de ver que todos sus amigos alcanzaron el amor.

-Sin duda, somos las parejas mas disparejas que hay en este mundo-Susurro sonriendo mirando como todos estaban hablando de "las viejas glorias".

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, quise hacerlo tipo "FlashBack" por que no se, me gusta ese tipo de historias, pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes n_n**

 **Una cosa mas: El Oc de brasil es de Eagle Primecee, y el Oc de Bulgaria es de Merida Seragaki Ritsu.**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos mas adelante n_n**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
